Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead (2009)
'' Wrong Turn 3: Left for Dead'' is a 2009 American horror film and the third installment in the Wrong Turn film series, directed byDeclan O'Brien and starring Tom Frederic, Janet Montgomery and Tamer Hassan. Alex (Janet Montgomery) and her friends Trey (Jack Gordon), Sophie (Louise Cliffe) and Brent (Charley Speed) go into the woods of West Virginia on a rafting trip. As they are camping, Alex's friends are killed by Three-Finger. Sheriff Carver and Deputy Lane receive a report about the missing group. Two days later, prison guard Nate (Tom Frederic) is assigned with Walter (Chucky Venn) and Preslow (Mike Straub) to transfer a group of prisoners to a distant prison. The prisoners are Crawford (Jake Curran), a car thief, Floyd (Gil Kolirin), a neo-Nazi serial killer, Brandon (Tom McKay), who was wrongly convicted of murder, Chavez (Tamer Hassan), the leader of a crime organization and Willy (Christian Contreras), an undercover agent who is posing as a prisoner in order to get information from Chavez. While driving, their bus is rammed by Three-Finger's truck and crashes in the woods of West Virginia, forcing them to continue on foot. Walter is badly injured, but Nate manages to rescue him from the truck before it explodes. Chavez, who had been planning an escape attempt and believes that his men have come to free him, takes control of the group. Preslow almost manages to overpower Chavez, but is killed by a knife to the neck. Chavez and the other prisoners believe Preslow was killed by one of Chavez's men, but in reality, the knife was thrown by one of the mutants. When an arrow comes flying out of the woods, the prisoners realize that something is wrong and that they must escape. Chavez decides to keep Nate alive so that he can use Nate as a guide. Nate used to live in the area, and he says he can lead them to a watch tower where they can call for help using the communications equipment inside. Soon, Alex appears and mistakenly attacks Nate. She informs the others of the existence of the mutants and tells them what happened to her friends. When Chavez learns that Alex and her friends were rafting, he demands that she lead them to the rafts so that he can use the one to escape. They begin to follow Alex, and on the way, they find an abandoned armored truck. Chavez tells Nate to check the cab of the truck. Nate finds a set of keys and a gun. He secretly gives the gun to Walter, and hands the keys over to Chavez. Chavez uses the keys to open the back of the truck, finding several bags of money. He intends on stealing the money and demands that everyone carry two bags. Chavez commands Walter to pick up two of the bags of money, but Walter refuses because of his injury. In a last-ditch effort to regain control of the situation, Walter pulls out the gun and tries to shoot Chavez. Unfortunately, the gun is not loaded and Chavez shoots and kills Walter. Chavez forces those left alive to carry the money and they continue on foot. Along the trail, they stumble upon a trap. The prisoners escape the booby trap set by Three-Toe, Three Finger's son. They then catch the son and behead him, leaving a trophy on the spent booby trap for Three-Finger to find as a deterrent. They soon realize it only enrages Three-Finger. Three-Finger sets traps for the group, killing first Willy and then Crawford. Meanwhile, Sheriff Carver decides to go looking for Nate, as he has a bad feeling, and Deputy Lane sets out to check on the missing group of rafters. Sheriff Carver manages to find the group, but is soon killed by Three-Finger. Soon after, Chavez and Floyd get into a fist fight while Brandon watches on, allowing an opportunity for Nate and Alex to escape. After the fight, Chavez and Brandon leave the knocked out Floyd behind. When they hear Alex and Nate talking, they lay the money down and go to find them, taking them hostage again. They are able to find the location where the watch tower once stood, only to discover it was burned down years ago (in the first film). Meanwhile, Floyd finds the money and attempts to run away with it, but he stumbles on some rocks and cries out. Chavez hears the noise and finds Floyd, only to see Three-Finger lobbing a molotov cocktail at Floyd, killing him and burning all the money. Chavez then decides to give Alex to Three-Finger to improve his chances of survival. Three-Finger drags Alex into his truck and drives off. He secures Alex at his house and goes back out to hunt the rest of the survivors. Chavez finds Three-Finger and fights him, but Three-Finger overpowers and kills him. Meanwhile, Alex awakens in Three Finger's house, and sees Deputy Lane die in a razor wire net. Nate finds Three-Finger's house and frees Alex, but Three-Finger attacks him. Alex saves him by stabbing Three-Finger with a large stake. Nate and Alex take his tow truck and drive away, but Three-Finger follows them and leaps on top of the truck, causing them to crash the truck into a tree. As the truck catches on fire, Brandon appears and pulls Alex out of the truck. While Brandon is helping Nate, Three-Finger attacks them, but Nate manages to stab him in the head with a meathook. After Nate releases Brandon, a U.S. Marshal team arrives and rescues Nate and Alex. Sometime later, Nate greedily returns to take the remaining money from the armored truck. Brandon appears and betrays Nate, shooting him in the back with an arrow. While Brandon is taking the money, a cannibal appears and bludgeons him with a crude club, as the film ends.